


Even on Our Worst Nights

by daigina



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daigina/pseuds/daigina
Summary: Isak deals with the aftermath of a fight that ends their relationship.-Originally a prompt from anon.“‘I can’t do this anymore,’ evak.”





	Even on Our Worst Nights

In this minute, Isak is panicking.

His breathing is quick, and his eyes blur with tears he refused to shed for so long as he hears the finality of the front door slamming shut. The sound echoes like the slam of a gavel; the sound of his guilt, confirmed.

__

__

_Is that what you really think of me?_

_I didn’t mean it like that-_

_I can’t keep fighting like this._

_Don’t go- you don’t mean that-_

_It’s over._

Over. Over. Over.

He doesn’t know how he ended up on the floor. Maybe he’d been there this whole time. The cool tile of their newly refurbished kitchen is cold under his hands.

And somehow, even through his shallow breathing and racing thoughts, Isak can’t believe it. Won’t believe it. He knows any minute Even will come back so they can hold each other and drift off to sleep in their king-sized bed with rumpled sheets.

Any minute. Hour. Day.

He doesn’t come back.

Every time Isak comes back from another class, he finds less and less of Even’s things. Drawers and hampers once full of both of their clothes, mixed together years ago so he could hardly tell what was his or Even’s. Pictures of Even, his family, their friends. His toothbrush. Medication. Shoes.

Gone.

Isak looks in the mirror sometimes and feels like its reflection isn’t himself. It’s all of the things he said. Did. The mistakes he made.

He wants to be better.

Jonas, Eva, and Eskild start taking care of him in shifts. They call it “hanging out,” but it’s plain to see everyone thinks he can’t take care of himself. Sometimes they talk, but mostly they don’t.

It takes him two weeks to stop crying at night.

Isak throws himself into googling, yahoo answers, Reddit threads. He deletes his internet history afterward, so no one can see how many times he googled “how to be a better boyfriend.” Or person. He isn’t a boyfriend, anymore.

It takes him three weeks to stop leaving voicemails, text messages, e-mails. All unanswered.

He starts studying with Sana again. He visits his mom. When she asks after Even, he tries to smile and changes the subject.

It takes him thirty seconds to realize that the coiffed blond hair across the UiO courtyard isn’t another trick of the eye.

It’s Even.

At first, Isak is hesitant. Thinks, he’ll run when he sees you, and he won’t look back. Thinks, he’s happy without you. Thinks, it’s over.

But when their eyes meet across the sea of people, they don’t so much walk towards each other as they do gravitate.

And there, in that crowd of hundreds, suddenly they’ve found each other again. They’re wrapped up in each other’s arms, and Isak can really feel the air in his lungs for the first time in weeks.

_I’m so sorry-_

_I shouldn’t have said-_

_But you were right-_

_Worst month of my life-_

_I’ve missed you._

_I love you._

Always, _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! @sana-halla


End file.
